Malon's Secret
by BABZILLA
Summary: Link is traumatized by his past. He drinks and forces himself to sleep almost every night now. Malon knows there is more evil in the world, and that Link needed to get back into his destiny, whether he likes it or not.


_"Link, wake up…" He rubbed his crusted eyes and looked up at a tiny dancing thing floating about his head._

_"What?" He said rolling over on his side, blocking the twinkling thing out of his vision._

_"Seriously, Link, The Great Deku Tree needs to speak with you, NOW!" It bounced around his head and stood on his nose._

_"It's so bright though, it's my day to laze about… Can't you pester another Kokiri?" Link was the only one in his village without a faerie and preferred it that way. There was nothing tinkering in his ear, no sparkles buzzing about his head, no annoying hints._

_"Link, you are on duty…" Link opened his eyes and sat straight up in bed._

_"What do you mean?" He rubbed his eyes and jumped down. His small body seemed so inadequate to what she was saying. His hair was a mess, his blue eyes blood shot, and his tan skin very dry._

_"I mean that it's time, you've been summoned Link… It's your destiny, you aren't like anyone else in this village…" Link scratched his head and pulled on his boots._

_"I know that, thank you for reminding me…" His small voice echoed in his empty house. He enjoyed sleeping because it blocked out the mean images of Mido yelling at him for not being a "true Kokiri". All Link could really smile about was Saria, but she was always in the Lost Forest._

_"My name is Navi, and I will be your faerie for now on. I promise to guide you and keep you as safe as I can. For right now we have to get you equipped, so lets hurry!"_

"Oh man, my head is killing me." Link was sitting at the bar sipping on an ale. Navi was no where to be seen at the moment, she must be asleep in his tunic. It had been years since Ganondorf's reign of terror. Link was mangled mentally, his mind hurt with fierce memories of fire and destruction. He sighed and paid his tab, walking up to his room in the INN.

"Link?" A voice asked in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Link unsheathed his sword from its hilt. Navi fluttered out, weary from her sleep.

"It's me, Malon… I know we haven't spoken for a long time. I apologize for being in your room this late, but I needed to speak to you alone."

"Well, this is unexpected… You ok?" Link placed his sword against the wall and took his hat off. His hair was a little shaggy but it held the same color like when he was 10. He was all grown up now, his muscles very defining, he was now lengthy and tall. He grew to be very handsome, despite the multiple scars from his recent adventures.

"Look, papa is really sick. We think that something is poisoning my father… I just know there is foul play afoot. Can you investigate it for me?" Malon walked towards him placing her hand on his arm. Her hair was a deep red and raven color, skin extremely pale, and her eyes glittered emeralds. The moonlight was beating down on them which cast an eerie glow within the room.

"I'm not a detective, I've done my fair share of shit Malon. You of all people should know that… Go talk to the armed forced outside of Zelda's castle. They would be more of a help than I would, or could for that matter." Navi had perched on his nightstand, her wings fluttered delicately and folded behind her. For years she had been with Link, and not only was ashamed of how he was growing up, but hurt by his ignorance.

"Link, I think you need to check it out." Navi piped, "It's not safe to just coop yourself at the bar every night. There is another force out there, another evil." She moved to a ball of cotton and laid on it.

"Ugh, you always say this and I am certainly not wanting to do this job anymore. I'm so tired of everyone bring up my past… I hate reliving it… I never asked to be this fucking person Navi…" Link punched the wall. Malon winced and backed up a little. She didn't know how much he had been drinking and didn't want there to be a problem.

"Look, come check it out. It may not be anything, but there is some strange things happening at the ranch since we have that new stable hand…" Malon slid past Link resting her hand on his arm. "Please, for me…" Her green eyes dimmed with the shadows and she left. Link sighed and laid on his bed. His mind raced for Malon all the time. He could not bring himself to be held to her though. If he couldn't love himself, he could never love someone like her. She deserved the world…

"Link, you need to get your things in order, the kingdom needs you. This was your destiny. No one chose it for you, it was all fate…" Link sighed and took off his boots.

"Yes, I know I know…"

_Link ventured through the deep green forests in the Lost Woods, his small sword and shield at hand. Large creatures attacked out of no where, but he already knew what he had to do. He dodged, crept, attacked, slashed, punched, kicked, and in rage always destroyed. He was getting better, stronger, wiser. The Deku Tree seemed to be the first and only heart felt challenge because it killed his guardian._

_When Saria gave him her ocarina and her song, he knew he was going to miss her dearly. It wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want any of this._

_"Link, it will be ok, lets just talk to Zelda. You are our future…" Saria said as he walked away from her. He turned and looked into her dark green eyes. "Please, just don't forget us…" Link turned and ran. He didn't want her to see him cry. It was painful enough leaving his forest behind and his guardian dying, but now it was all going to get much worse._

"Link, lets go already. You've been lying in bed for hours." Navi exclaimed jumping on his chest.

"I know I know, I'm just upset right now. I don't want this fate anymore Navi. There is always death and it's just horrifying." Navi sighed and walked to the tip of his nose.

"Link, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Although small, her voice was extremely loud when she was angry.

Link blinked for a couple seconds and stood up. He put on his hat and boots and replaced his old tunic with a clean one. He never wore his green as much as he had before, it was more of an earthy brown and green leaf details.

"Fine, I'll snap out of it… I hate this shit… I hate being good at it, but at least I know I'm good at something…" Link attached his sheath and walked downstairs for breakfast. He ate heartily and then went to the stables to get Epona.

After riding for about 2 hours he came upon Lon Lon Ranch. He had been hoping to come here more often to see Malon, but it never seemed like her could muster seeing her after the fight he had at a bar with her father over some drunken words. Her father had mentioned Malon as a bitch because they had gotten into an argument before he came to the bar. Link hated men who defamed women and punched him in the face.

"That's what you get for hurting women verbally you old bastard!" Link punched him repeatedly over and over again. "You don't call women bitches!" Everyone at the bar was astonished and pulled the two apart. They almost had to peel Talon off the floor. That was two years ago, and he could not bring himself to talk to Malon. He felt so ashamed.

Malon was in the pasture, humming her tune and feeding the cuccoos. She turned and looked at Link, a thin smile crossed her face. He wasn't sure if she were happy or annoyed that he was there. He dismounted Epona and let her run to Malon. Malon patted her neck and let her go graze with the other horses.

"I'm glad you are here. Leo is in the stable with all of the other horses. I wouldn't mind you keeping watch for a little while. I don't have that much money but…" Link touched her arm and smiled.

"Really, it's not a big deal Malon. I'd love to do it for you." He turned around and looked over at the stables. "He works in there where you tend the horses right?"

"Right."

"Well, I better introduce myself, see if I can't see through his fake smile." Malon smirked and went back to feeding the chickens.

Link walked into the stable, the familiar smell of hay surrounded his nostrils. He loved that smell. Leo was cleaning out the stable, the ammonia and manure must have been atrocious Link thought as he approached the brunette. Leo turned, and Link was a bit astonished. He was so used to Ingo, that seeing this new face was a complete shock. He was a handsome man, deep brown eyes that could peer into your soul, tan skin, dark brown hair, fair build. Link couldn't see why Malon wasn't head over heels for the guy by now.

"I'm Link, Malon's good friend. I was dropping by to visit and wanted to meet you. I heard you've been great on the farm." He raised and eyebrow and looked Link up and down.

"Yeah… I'm Leo… You are some faerie fuck are you?" He put down his pitch fork and crossed his arms.

"What? N-no…" Link lightly touched his hilt. "Where in the hell did you get that from? Show some respect to friendliness. Nice to meet you shit fuck." Link turned and felt Leo's eyes pierce his back. He could hear a faint murmur in his head. _Nice to meet you too, dip shit…_ Link gave a smirk and turned to look at Leo.

"Dip shit… I hate being called names as well…" Link's eyes glistened with fire. Din was in him at all time. Link let out a fire ball and blasted Leo back into the wall. Although scorched he jumped up and looked at Link. His eyes flashed a red and charged. They broke down the door and went into a punching frenzy. Malon heard the commotion and whipped around. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the men.

"What the hell is going on! Men, stop it!" Malon grabbed a collar and pulled with all her might. All she felt was a fist to the face. She fell on the ground holding her bleeding nose. Link was standing upright with a horrified look on his face.

"Malon, I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry…" Leo smirked and took the opportunity to dash off.

"Whatever Link, just go away… I knew I couldn't count on you, all you do is fight. I should have taken your advice and hired one of Zelda's men…" Malon stoop up and turned, falling once again.

"Malon, it wasn't my fault. He started it by being a complete ass hole. I didn't mean to hit you… I love you Malon, don't shut me out." Malon stopped, her back facing him.

"I love you too my dearest friend, but you need to get a grip on yourself. You are falling apart and letting jerks get to you… I'll message you tomorrow… I'll fire Leo tomorrow as well." Malon kept turned away and walked up to her house. Link watched her go and turned to leave as well. He whistled Epona's Song and mounted.

"Link, I can't believe you did that!" Navi chimed as they rode along Hyrule Field.

"I don't want to hear it. That guy had it coming… What a fucking prick. I hope he goes and changes his diaper." Link rode Epona harder so she would jump the upcoming fence.

"Oh goddesses Link, this is so stupid. Are you not going to acknowledge that he had powers as well?" Link hadn't thought about that. He got up so fast and he was able to telepathically communicate.

"What's the deal with that… I mean, I don't feel it as a real threat Navi. Many Hyrulians are mages." Link did feel the power radiating off Leo. He knew he was only a pawn in some sort of game, but what kind of game would begin at a lowly little ranch?

When Link got back to the INN in the market, he sat at the bar for an ale. The bartender was a girl, Jess. She had hay colored hair, aqua eyes, and very dark skin. She was extremely unique. Link smiled and tapped the bar with two fingers. She nodded and passed him a beer mug. He drank heartily at it like he was just trudging the desert.

"Take it easy Mr. Hero, you'll drink too fast and get silly." She laughed and went back to cleaning a couple mugs.

"Hey, when you save a kingdom you can say that. Until then, shut up…" Link never thought these jokes were funny. He hated being called hero, everyone normally did. He just wanted to be Link, the Kokiri that didn't die when he left the forest. He was just a normal Hyrulian with a different path. He downed the rest of his ale and clambered up to his bedroom.

"Link, I'm proud of you. You didn't get drunk tonight or do anything stupid." Navi said happily. Link smirked a little and kicked off his boots and clothes.

"Yeah, nothing stupid except hurt Malon. I didn't mean to hurt her Navi. I feel like a total asshole." He laid down in his down feather bed.

"She knows your intentions were not meant to hurt her. Just relax, sleep well Link." Link nodded and instantly fell into a nightmarish slumber.


End file.
